


Cause and effect

by tevinterhexe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Community: dragonage_kink, Cycle of Abuse, Dark fic, Horror, Justice, M/M, Non Consensual, Victim Blaming, kmeme, prompt, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/pseuds/tevinterhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about karma is that it sounds like a great idea, a cycle of cause and effect. Everyone gets exactly what they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and effect

**Author's Note:**

> Kmeme Fill for the following promt:  
> "Anders being raped and crying during it. Doesn't matter who the rapist is or if it's in Kirkwall or Ferelden, as long as he's crying."
> 
> Warnings for non-con/rape, violence and angst

  
  
_The thing about karma is when people first hear about it, they think it is a quite neat concept; rewarding good behavior, punishing bad behavior. That is something to be desired, isn’t it? It is fair and just and, yes, the world should definitely work this way. Bad people will have bad things happening to them, while the rest, the good people (us!), can live happily ever after._

There is nothing fair about the way he has Anders pinned under him, nothing just about the tearing of clothes and skin – delicate, soft, pink mage skin – under his sharp-edged gauntlets. A pained sob draws a responding growl from him and fingers are pressing just a little harder, metal-encased tips cutting just a bit deeper. He is drawing this out and it has nothing to do with rightful punishment and everything to do with petty wrath.

 

_The thing about karma is that it sounds like a great idea, a cycle of cause and effect. Everyone gets exactly what they deserve. It sounds like a great idea… until you have been on the wrong side of the equation._

 

“Won’t you tell me to stop?” Slowly Fenris lays perfectly parallel scratches along the mage’s torso. His instincts tell him to lap up the blood his actions leave behind, but it would create a false sense of intimacy so he does not act upon it.

Anders grits his teeth when Fenris breaks the established pattern to scratch across his right nipple. “No?”

Still, the mage does not protest. In fact he hasn’t spoken a word since Fenris arrived. He might be telling himself that he deserves this, for all he knows. Not that he cares what the mage thinks. Actually it seems unlikely. Anders never sees a fault in his actions, picturing himself as a martyr. Maybe he simply thinks fighting against him is pointless; which he would be right about. Fenris won’t let him go, even if he begs.

His hands wander down even further until he reaches the waistband of the as yet unheeded trousers. “Go ahead, mage! Try to make me stop! Tell me to back off!”

Anders shakes his head and looks away. Fenris snorts. “Suit yourself.”

 

_The thing about karma is they don’t tell you about the people whom evil is done to first. That’s not supposed to happen, right? Action and reaction, bad deed and punishment, cause, effect, that should be the run of events, not the other way around. Sometimes there is no cause. They don’t tell you this, though. They will tell you there has to be something, anything, you have done and that is the reason you might think you deserve your punishment, even if you really don’t._

 

He does not see the tears in Anders eyes until they are already rolling down his cheeks. The mage cries silently, staring at a point over Fenris shoulder and ignoring him completely, while he rids him first of his boots, then his trousers and at last his underclothes.

Pausing his movements he simply looks at the mage for a while, taking in his vulnerable, wounded form, the bruise on his face where Fenris decked him earlier, the broken lip, the angry red scrapes all over his body. Returning his gaze to Anders’ face he can’t help but think that the tears make him rather ugly. He does not want to see them.

With only a simple move he flips Anders onto his stomach, parts his legs and slips in between them. One of his hands easily finds its way into Anders’ hair and pulls. Hard. He receives a cry of pain for his effort and the body underneath him shakes with barely restrained anger. Or maybe it is fear. Could actually be both at the same time, too, but it does not matter which one it is; it’s a whole lot better than the weeping. Anders tries to buck him off, to which Fenris reacts by shifting his weight, putting pressure on Anders shoulders and pressing his face to the ground. “Finally ready to defy me? Your struggle will be of no use. I am stronger than you are.”

The mage is in no position to fight him. Fenris has all the leverage and although he is smaller, he is holding Anders down with no effort at all. Eventually this position of power is getting his cock interested, but it still takes too long, so he gives it a few strokes and brings it to full hardness.

Anders’ body is going rigid as soon as Fenris lines up his erection at his entrance. He tries to crawl away, but his grip on him is relentless. Then he starts begging after all. “Don’t. Please. Don’t do that to me. Please! Please, please, pleas--“

Fenris stops the seemingly never-ending current of pleas with his hand over Anders’ mouth. “Your words won’t move me. This needs to be done.”

Their bodies are close enough he can feel every little quiver. He can practically feel the wave of pain rocking through Anders, when he enters him. The scream of agony, though muffled by his hand, is loud and clear. He sets a merciless pace, chasing a fast completion; for his sake as well as for Anders’. The sooner this is over, the better. When he started this, he thought it was the right thing to do, that he was just the tool to carry out this punishment, but he is not so sure anymore. Anders is, once again, crying, his tears dampening the elf’s hand.

Then it is over and he cannot leave quick enough. He runs until his feet give in under him.

 

_The thing about karma is, whether you believe it or not, sometimes you will really want it to be true._

 

He is not surprised at all to see the abomination in front of his mansion a few days later. It surprises him even less to find himself pinned against the wall the second he lets him into the house. Anders glows bright blue and he is a lot stronger than Fenris remembers.

“Won’t you tell me to stop?” The demon… mocking him with his own words.

“Do your worst.”

 

_The thing about karma is that it is an idealistic idea for an idealistic world. It gets distorted and twisted by people to fit their own views of themselves and others, to justify their actions, to feel less guilty. The thing about karma is once people stop seeing it as justice, all that’s left is another pretty word for vengeance._


End file.
